Permaid
by meluvpirates
Summary: Bella Swan has recently been hired by the ruggedly handsome Texan, Jasper Whitlock, as his permanent live-in maid. Will they deny their attraction or will the boss fall in love with his employee?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is meluvpirates! I hope you enjoy my new story. I developed the idea from a romance novel I was reading called Maid for the Single Dad by Susan Meier. Don't worry Jasper is not a daddy! There are some themes that I have taken from the book but the words are my own, so no hating on me if you see any similarities! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters or any themes from Maid for the Single Dad!

* * *

The hot August sun beat down on the paved roads of Greenville, Texas, as Bella Swan trudged a path toward her destination. Her clothes stuck to her sweaty body like a second skin. She was late, very late. She would be lucky if her boss didn't fire her! The old man always seemed to have a particular disliking toward her anytime she came into his immediate presence and this would just give him more arsenal to fire back at her with. It wasn't exactly her fault that her car decided to die in the middle of rush hour traffic! Swiftly, Bella entered the building, automatically heading for her desk when a firm voice caught her attention, "Miss Swan? Mr. Ward needs you in his office immediately," said her boss's assistant. Taking in a deep breath, Bella nodded and walked into her boss's office. The room was decorated in the tacky seventies office furniture she'd come to known, puke green chair, zebra wood desk, piss yellow walls; everything that basically screamed that it was a low budget, struggling business. Behind the desk was her boss, Mr. Cole Ward. He founded Permaids only five short years ago on nothing but a few hundred dollars and an idea that a permanent maid was a trustful maid.

"Ah! Miss Swan you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, "croaked the old voice of Mr. Ward. Bella took a survey of the people in the room. Besides her and the old geezer, there was an unknown guest in their presence. He was tall with sandy, unruly hair. His face structure was strong with electric blue eyes accentuating his beautiful features. He seemed to be in middle or late twenties, just around her age she hoped. The muscles in his lean arms contracted as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. All components put together and he was by far the most handsome man she had seen yet. "As you can tell," the old man continued, completely oblivious to her handsome distraction, "we have a guest with us today. Mr. Whitlock is a new client to our business. He is in need of a full-time maid for his new home. Am I correct Mr. Whitlock?"

The handsome stranger now known as Mr. Whitlock caught Bella's gaze. His sinfully blue eyes held hers as she struggled not to faint with her breathes coming out in irregular intervals. Finally he switched his gaze to Mr. Ward and replied in a deep, southern drawl, "Yes sir. I recently inherited a new property that is in need for a woman's touch. I don't really have the time to clean all of it myself." Again Mr. Whitlock brought his eyes to her form, "The property has an in-law suite right of the edge of the house so privacy is no issue ma'am. I also pay well." The combination of his southern twang with the held promise of a steady income had her heart at race and her palms sweaty. Bella looked over his face again. His eyes were the color of the waves at the Port Aransas coast, calm, deep, and completely hypnotizing. High cheekbones complimented the angle of his jaw all the way down to the cleft of the chin. His perfect full, pink lips made her immediately fantasize what it would be like to feel them all over her body, to kiss and taste them. It was pure pleasure to look at him.

"So it's settled! You'll start working for him tomorrow!" The exclamation from her boss seemed to bring Bella back to reality long enough for her to comprehend that she now worked for her personal fantasy man.

* * *

So how did y'all like it? Ready for more?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this is just a small interlude chapter so I can have an easy transition into Jasper's point of view. God he is just so sexy! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Permaid Chapter Two

Last chapter: "So it's settled! You'll start working for him tomorrow!" The exclamation from her boss seemed to bring Bella back to reality long enough for her to comprehend that she now worked for her personal fantasy man.

The air was sucked out of her lungs as she fought to remain conscious. Bella could have melted where she stood from the heated blood that pulsed through her newly found sexual frustrated body. The shirt and shorts she decided to wear this morning seemed to constrict Bella to a point of almost pain. She conspicuously wiped the palms of her hands along the length of her shorts in a poor attempt to dry them of her sweat.

Mr. Whitlock got up from his seat at the desk and held his hand out to her. "It's been a pleasure meetin' you ma'am. I suppose I'll see you bright and early tomorrow mornin'." His large, rough hand extended toward hers.

"Y-es seven a.m. on the dot, I p-romise!" Bella's voice stuttered. She cleared her throat to start again, "I'm sure it will be a pleasure working for you Mr. Whitlock." A voice in her head screamed that pleasure was the very least of her problems.

* * *

"I'm serious; Sex-on-legs was just sitting there in Ward's office when I walked in!" Bella yelled at her best friend, Alice, through her phone.

"So let me get this straight; you walked into work today thinking you were going to get fired but walked out as the permanent live-in maid for the hottest dick you've ever seen? God why can't I have your kind of luck! But I still don't see the problem here, just clean his house and while you're at it why you don't just clean his stick? I'm sure the bastard will like it!"

Bella's cheeks turned bright red as she looked around her to see if anyone had overheard her phone conversation with her apparently perverted best friend, "Alice! Shut up! You're not helping at all! I can't work for a man I can't even speak to without internally combusting! And you know I can't fool around with one of my employers! I need the money. I can't lose this job!"

"Alright calm down, I was just kidding. The guy didn't say that you have to feed him or anything, all he said was he needed a maid. So all you have to do is clean the house then avoid him the rest of the day. Problem solved." Bella rolled her eyes. She could hear the obvious smirk in her friend's tone but Alice did have a point. All she had to do was clean then leave. 'Easy enough' she thought to herself.

That night Bella tossed and turned. After getting off the phone with Alice, getting her car fixed, and packing her bags, she had begun to question her plan. What if he wanted her to eat dinner with him? A lot of the girls had said that the families that they cleaned for often asked them to stay for the meal. And what if dinner led to drinks then that led to sex? "I did not sign for this!" Bella exclaimed to the empty motel room, "Oh gosh what have I done? I can't do this! God I'll get sued for sexual harassment! I'll just call in the morning and quit." But she knew she could never quit. Her deposit on the room only lasted for two more days. She needed the job her mind whispered, not only for the money or the shelter, but for the handsome man that was included.

Bella rolled out of bed at six am after the alarm blared to life. She groggily brushed her teeth and hair and donned the honorary Permaid shirt and jean shorts. The man at the front desk begrudgingly refunded Bella for the two days that she wouldn't be staying in motel any longer. 'Escape money' she reminded herself. If Mr. Whitlock turned out to be a total creep at least she would have some cash to fall back on for a day or so. Slowly she got into her car and drove to her new residence.

* * *

Review please! I need to feel the love if I'm going to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Last Chapter: Bella rolled out of bed at six am after the alarm blared to life. She groggily brushed her teeth and hair and donned the honorary Permaid shirt and jean shorts. The man at the front desk begrudgingly refunded Bella for the two days that she wouldn't be staying in motel any longer. 'Escape money' she reminded herself. If Mr. Whitlock turned out to be a total creep at least she would have some cash to fall back on for a day or so. Slowly she got into her car and drove to her new residence.

* * *

Chapter Three

Jasper Whitlock raced along the back roads and onto his driveway. He stopped at the garage door and surveyed his surroundings. The shingles on the roof were patchy at best, what was left of the lawn resembled more of a jungle than a welcoming curb appeal and he didn't even want to think about all the repairs that needed to be done inside. Jasper sighed and brought his fingers up to his head, massaging his temples. He could definitely feel a migraine coming on. When the family lawyer contacted him of the death of his grandparents and his inheritance, Jasper had no idea what kind of mess he was getting himself into.

Peter and Charlotte were the epitome of grandparents. After the death of both of his parents it was they who took him in and raised him with no complaint. Every single one of Jasper's good memories starred his grandparents. So when the Will dictated that he should get the house he jumped at the idea of owning a special piece of his family history. It was just as he had always remembered it. The single story ranch-style house's white washed exterior still peeled, showing that at one time the white walls were blue and before that were yellow. Behind the house was his grandma's flower and vegetable garden. It separated evenly by granite walking stones that his grandpa had hand-cut for their twentieth wedding anniversary. A guest suite set fifty yards from the main house. It was built in 1978 for his parents to start a life in. It was in that guest suite and main house that he had grown up in. It was no wonder that he hired himself a maid!

Images of his new hired roommate sprung into his mind instantly. Miss Swan was definitely a looker. Her mahogany hair caressed her face in soft waves that perfectly complimented her ivory toned skin. The rest of her face was just as flawless. Her eyes were the most remarkable color of green with flecks of topaz surrounding the iris. Even her sweet, full lips pulled to him just asking to be played and nipped at. The shirt she'd worn had fit close to her body, showing off her womanly curves. And that ass, oh that ass! Her daisy dukes could barely contain those luscious cheeks! Sighing, Jasper shifted his manly package and continued to head into his garage, entering his kitchen through the back door. His furniture had been delivered last week by professional movers. In all the chaos all of his belongings had just been set around carelessly. Most of the furniture pieces were unusable with the current décor of the house. Just one quick glance confirmed Jasper's earlier thought- he definitely needed a maid.

* * *

Bella slowed her car to a crawl as she wound through the outskirts of town, looking for the address typed on the Permaids official residence document. Finally finding the property, she came face-to-face with a ramshackle house. At first Bella thought there had to have been a typo or major error. There was no way the building in front of her could be habitable! Just as she turned around to leave, a motion in her peripheral caught her attention. It was Mr. Whitlock, her new god-like, live in employer. He walked toward her and opened the car door to let her out. "You got here quickly Miss Swan," he remarked. Scorching heat and humidity smothered her, making her light tank top and jeans feel like a wool jumpsuit. Bella stared. "It's uhh…Bella. I'm sorry I thought I was supposed to come early. If I had known…" she closed her mouth and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well Bella my name's Jasper. You can go on back," he gestured with a nod of his head to the back of the house, "It's too hot for you to stand out here in those jeans. Just turn left after you enter the gate. The guest house will be right in front of you. You can't miss it." She nodded and began to take out her suitcases. "No ma'am. I'll get that for you. My mother would rise out of the grave and beat me if I had let a lady carry her own bags." Jasper's mouth tilted up in a handsome angled smirk making Bella salivate at the sensual sight. The muscles in his arms bunched and curled as he picked up her three small suitcases. She attempted a casual smile of her own and managed to speak out "Lead the way," in a small voice.

The beauty of the yard through the gate awed Bella. Flower gardens filled with bluebonnets, multicolored azaleas and hibiscus lined one half of the walkway, growing in random beautiful patterns. In the other direction rows of vegetables grew untamed. Tomato vines creeped up every service while corn stalks slanted in a direction that directly questioned the laws of physics. Bella had never seen anything more wild but yet still so breathtaking. "This is it. I'm sorry but the place is kind of a mess." Jasper looked away in embarrassment. "It's ok. That's what I'm here for anyway," she laughed. Jasper looked up into her eyes and gave her a big toothed grin, "Alright ma'am. I'll let you get settled. Don't hurry just on account of me," he said as backed away from her and walked into the main house. Bella sighed and collected her bags as she suppressed the image of Jasper in the sunlight for just a little while longer.


End file.
